Baseball Boy vs. Chargin' Chuck
This is the ninth battle in Season 1. The Boxing Match-Up The Battle Roy: I hope you do this better than your brother. Germ (a different one): You can count on me! I'm all revved up to see some good action! Roy: You'd better be right! Germ: Welcome to Roy's Boxing Arena! We would like to remind you that peace is not permitted in most parts of the stadium. So please, follow the lack of rules, and enjoy the game! Baseball Boy: Aw, I was hoping to beat him up too. Chargin' Chuck: Huh! You just worry about me first, wimp! Baseball Boy: Those are big words for some one with such a small brain! Referee (who can't be identified): Hold the fighting until the bell, you two! Germ: Unfortunately, we do have a ref tonight, because Lemmy edited the last telecast and demanded that there be one this time. Overseeing the action tonight will be this mysyerious guy we found who's wearing a clever disguise. Roy: I just hope that he doesn't know what the rules are himself, then things will get really interesting! Germ: Yes, but this guy doesn't seem like he's gonna take anything from anybody. Referee: No growling! Baseball Boy: I was only breathing! Referee: Stop that too! Germ: Let's get this match under way before anyone suffocates! Our challenger tonight, who broke the scale earlier, is Chargin' Chuck from Mario World! And our famed champion, returning from a colossal battle last week, who smashed the scale earlier with his bat, is Baseball Boy from Yoshi's Island! Referee: You still can't breathe, but you may begin! The two fighters run out of their corners… and then end up in the opposing corner when they pass each other unnoticed. Baseball Boy spins first and throws a pitch, but it bounces harmlessly off Chargin' Chuck's helmet. Germ: Incredible defense! What can Baseball Boy do to get around that? Roy: Impressive! Chargin' Chuck charges again but Baseball Boy nimbly jumps aside and Chuck takes the first damage when he runs into a pole. Baseball Boy takes the chance to swing his bat for a smashing blow. Chargin' Chuck spins and slams the ground but it is no use because Baseball Boy jumps into the air and lands on Chuck. While Chargin' Chuck struggles with his helmet, Baseball Boy aims pitches at his feet which cause him to fall over. It looks like the fight is about to end, but then something surprising happens. Germ: Oh my goodness! I didn't expect that this would happen when I came to the stadium today! Why, in all my years of announcing I have never seen anything as interesting as this! For the referee has just taken off his disguise and revealed himself to be the evil Smithy! Smithy: Now all will feel my wrath for what you did to me! Smithy sends lasers to knock down the arena's supports, and it comes crashing down. Roy: My stadium! Then some well-hidden gold falls from the roof. Roy: Yeah! Germ: This has got to be only the third time in professional wrestling where the referee destroyed the arena! Smithy looks ready for more action, at least until a beam falls on him. Roy: To the dungeon with him! I've got a secret plan for him later… Germ: Ooh! I'm dying to know what that secret is! Roy: He is too. Germ: Now that Smithy is gone, the match can continue! As if on cue, Chargin' Chuck jumps out of the rubble. But Baseball Boy doesn't because he is stuck under a beam just like Smithy. Germ: And the winner, in the most incredible match of the century, is the courageously cool Chargin' Chuck! Roy: (collecting the gold) And we're all very busy so bye yo! Category:Roy's Sports Hall